


I Ghost Dancing

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: The Maravilloso Misadventures of Marimen [3]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Ghosts, Horror, Humor, Inspired by..., Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Marimen invents a new dance.





	1. Chapter 1

Casa del Macho

The door opens and a man appears

He has brown hair, brown eyes, brown mustache and tan skin. He wears a gray newsboy cap, a white shirt, black sweater, blue pants and black shoes.

Juan Limon said "The coast looks clear..." 

But he hears a energetic yet soft voice.

~Hi Juan Limon~

Juan Limon growled

Marimen was dancing and Juan Limon stopped walking.

Marimen said "Today I feel like dancing!"

Juan Limon said "Oh puh-lease only a ghost need music to dance"

Marimen shakes her butt "Ay I got music"

Marimen takes our her brain "In my mind!"

Musical notes come out of it as Marimen turns on a dial.

A 1920s song played

"Ay Dios Mio I loved that song!"

Marimen runs away.

Marimen puts her brain back in her head.

Marimen rubbed her hands.

Marimen said "Here I go"

Marimen began to dance as she hummed to herself

Juan Limon said "That is the most stupidest dance move I've ever seen"

Marimen said "Cats whiskers! What is that!?"

Juan Limon screamed

Marimen laughed

Juan Limon growled


	2. Chapter 2

Juan Limon was reading a book but he hears 1920s music.

Juan Limon growled

Marimen said "Hi Juan Limon!"

Marimen began to dance with Juan Limon.

Juan Limon and Marimen spun in a circle until her hand falls off.

Juan Limon screamed as he sees Marimen's hand.

Marimen reattached her hand.

Marimen sees Juan Limon danced his way outta here.


End file.
